Saving Her From Hell
by Ninja Chick 711
Summary: Tony can tell something is seriously wrong with Ziva. He finds out but will he be able to help her without ruining his life forvever?
1. Chapter 1

Those days you cannot admit you are scared. Those days you cannot cry, you will not cry.

Sitting alone in her apartment as the day replayed through her mind.

Flash Back

"hey Zi what's wrong?" Tony asked as he looked up from his desk

"Nothing. I am fine" Ziva said in a solemn tone, never taking her eyes off her work

"Ya sure because I was going to the bar after work and I don't want ya getting sick" Tony eyed her

"i said I was FINE!" Ziva raised her voice a little that sent shivers running up and down Tonys spin.

"okay okay,"

"sorry I am not in the talkative mood right now" she said looking down at her paper.

"Oooooookay. See ya tomorrow" He said as he picked up his backpack and headed for the elevator

"Tony, Wait" Ziva Turned her chair around to look him in the eye.

"Ya" Tony was now filled with excitement

"um my place at ten bring wine" she ordered. Tony gave her one of his cheesy grins.

"okay see ya then" he said as he stepped into the elevator grinning wildly

End flash back

Ziva heard a knock on the door which made her jump. It was 10:06. She smiled to herself it was always like Tony to not be EXATLY on time.

She opened the door to see Tony standing there, leaning against the door frame with yet another cheesy grin planted on his face. He had a bottle of Chardonnay in one hand and an Indiana Jones DvD in the other.

"Hello, Come in" She said putting on a fake smile and opening the door wider so Tony could squeeze passed her.

"hey. It smells delicious watcha cooking?" Tony asked as he got two wine glasses out of the cupboard.

"What? Oh, Um chicken Parmesan."

"Mmmmmmm I can taste it already" he said as she pulled it out of the oven.

Tony poured the glasses of wine and they ate in silence. After dinner Tony had started the movie.

"_Come on dad you can make it" _Jones said

Tony glanced over at Ziva and she was, _crying?_He thought maybe it was just PSM that would explain everything but, no. He had NEVER seen Ziva THIS emotional.

Tony paused the movie and Ziva quickly wiped away the tears, sniffling.

"Zi. Something is wrong and don't even TRY to push me away because I know DAMN well when something is wrong with my partner."

Ziva looked up at him teary eyed.

"he...he...he got her pregnant!" she said bursting into tears


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa whoa whoa, Slow down who got who pregnant?" Tony asked, his heart racing to keep up with hers.

"My...f-father got a woman pregnant!" she wept harder.

"Wait but isn't he too old?"

"Apparently not!"

"Oh Ziva" he said pulling her into his arms, hot tears soaking into his shirt. This was so out of character for her to be crying like this. He knew this baby meant a lot to her.

"Why are you so concerned?' he dared saying it but he knew damn well why.

"Because Tony, He raised me to be a heartless, emotionless, coldblooded, killer. I have a feeling he will do the same to the baby." She explained

Tony sighed and pulled her closer until she fell asleep. At some point he must have too.

He woke up to Ziva snoring.

"Zi." he said lightly shaking her.

"Mmmmmmm" She moaned as felt around Tonys face groping for something.

"Zi!" She said a little louder and her eyes shot open, she sat up immediately. Ran in the bedroom and about two seconds later came out hugging her gun close to her chest.

"What's that for?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I woke up and I could not find the alarm and my gun so I guess I kind of turned." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Flipped, Ziva, Flipped." he corrected her.

"Whatever." She said giving him her sexy, mysterious, grin.

Tony chuckled

"Come on Zi! We better hurry up or Gibbs will kill us!"

"I am coming Tony!"

Then they both walked out of the apartment together...

TBC...

A/N : Hi! I am sorry it took me so long to update but I was in Florida and I did not have the story with me. Please review! It always brings a smile to my face! Thank you to those whom are still reading this!

Oh and I am going to write a Bleach FF after I finish this so all Bleach fans your in for a treat!


End file.
